The major goals of this proposal are to understand the molecular mechanisms of motor neuron differentiation and specification. Retinoid (RA) signals are necessary for synchronizing neurogenic and motor neuron specification pathways during spinal motor neuron differentiation and these events are mediated by the RA-responsive gene, GDE2. GDE2 encodes a six transmembrane protein with an extracellular glycerophosphodiester phosphodiesterase (GDPD) domain. GDPD activity is required for GDE2's ability to coordinate cell-cycle exit and motor neuron specification, revealing a novel link between GDPD metabolism and motor neuron differentiation. The distinctive topology of GDE2 where the GDPD domain is extracellular and the lack of functional precedent strongly predicts the discovery of new molecular networks involved in motor neuron differentiation. To identify such networks, unbiased screens were used to isolate proteins that interact with GDE2. Components of two different signaling pathways were identified. In this proposal, in vitro structure-function analyses will be combined with in vivo loss- and gain- of function studies to investigate how these signaling pathways integrate with GDE2 to promote motor neuron differentiation. While onset of GDE2 expression occurs in differentiating cells, GDE2 expression is maintained in terminally differentiated motor neurons; suggesting that GDE2 may have additional roles critical for later motor neuron function or survival. To define the function of GDE2 at different stages of motor neuron development, mouse genetics will be used to ablate GDE2 in differentiating and postmitotic motor neurons. Resultant embryos will be analyzed for defects in motor neuron differentiation, motor neuron specification, motor axon target recognition and motor neuron survival. These experiments will determine how two different signaling pathways synergize with GDPD- dependent modes of neuronal differentiation and further advance current understanding of the regulatory networks involved in cell differentiation. In addition, these studies will investigate potential roles for GDE2 in diverse cellular processes critical for neuronal function and survival. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]